Lollipop
by cynful.musings
Summary: This was a challenge: Draco learning to rollerskate using the words: lollipop, sharpie, nail polish, and use of scene kids aka emo kids and a minimum of 1500 words.Slash is involved, though very slight.


For Lacey: Draco learns to roller skate. Word Count 1500. Words to include: lollipop, nail polish, sharpie, scene kids.

They are sadly not mine. I would give anything that they were...

Harry rolled his eyes again. This project they were doing for school was going to be the death of him. He could curse Dumbledore and his foolishness. Why, on earth, would he allow the seventh years to go into Muggle London to a roller skating rink? That was insane. The Ministry was going to have to be called in to obliviated quite a few Muggles tonight.

Harry sighed as he continued to apply the black sharpie marker to his nails. He had thought about slipping to a store to buy nail polish, but this was faster and would last a bit longer, he hoped. He heard Ron in the loo complaining about this Muggle pastime. It wasn't as if this was his first complaint. No, Harry had to listen to the complaint beginning when it was first announced and then at every meal since. That wasn't including their showers in the morning or in the hallway between classes. Hermione had finally had enough and told him to be quiet or she was going to put a silencing charm on him until after the trip to the skating rink.

Harry groaned as Ron's voice got louder. He should have thought of the same thing. Instead of waiting for the other seventh years, Harry went downstairs to find Hermione waiting. "Hey, 'Mione. Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Harry. Please tell me you think this is as big of a mistake as I think it is. All of the Muggleborns should be fine, but the rest of them? This is going to be a nightmare," she said.

"You know, you are starting to sound like Ron. He was in the shower talking about it. I heard him from the room."

"Not again!" Hermione looked up the steps to the boy's dormitory. "Why don't we go on down the steps and join the rest of the school?"

Harry nodded as he heard Ron's voice coming from the room now. "Definitely before he gets any louder and wants to tell us about it again."

Harry and Hermione walked through the Common Room ignoring the stares of the lower years. They walked into the hall and Hermione had to ask, "Harry, I love you, but i what /i are you wearing? Don't get me wrong, you look absolutely fantastic, but this is so different from your normal clothes."

Harry bent his head down and the gazed at Hermione with a grin. "Hermione, this is what I would wear at home if I could actually have my own clothes."

His blush made him appear innocent whereas his clothes stated differently. He had on black CH Zip Pocket Pants and a black tee that had a skeleton's ribs with the heart showing through. He had on green Anarchic skater shoes with a green skull and crossbones stitched on the side. His hair was under a glamour to make it appear jet-black with green streaks through out. He had just run his fingers through his hair to give off the extra messy look. He had on a silver skull ring on his right hand and a silver bird skull ring on his left. He had a Tripp black wrist cuff with grey stitching and spikes to match his pants on one arm and a black studded dog collar around his neck. In his eyebrow, he had an industrial bar that matched the one in his right ear. He had double zeroes in each ear as well. On his red painted lips, he had a silver hoop on the left side teasing anyone to get closer. If he opened his mouth, you saw the special tongue ring that he had charmed himself. It was a silver serpent whose eyes glowed green when he opened his mouth. He had seen a similar one in a Muggle shop just before he came back to school. Then there was the black eyeliner brought out the green in his eyes and the black nail polish completed the ensemble.

For once, Hermione seemed shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, Hermione. I prefer this look. It is more like me than anything you have ever seen," he said softly, hoping that she wouldn't tell him that it was wrong.

"All I can say is that I'm shocked. I know some kids who dress this way back home. They are all pretty nice. They skate past the house and stop to talk if I'm in the yard. I just never knew that you were a closet emo."

Harry laughed at Hermione and hugged her as they descended the stairs to the Entrance Hall. "Well, well, what do we have here? Won't the Weasel get jealous, Potty?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said keeping his anger under control. It wouldn't do for them to get into a fight before their exciting trip into Muggle London.

"So, what are you suppose to be? Some kind of punk skater loser?" Draco walked to him slowly, looking him over. "Although I must say, the look does fit you. Shame you only like the girls."

Harry walked down the remaining steps and barely touched Malfoy, while leaning into his ear, "Who said I only liked the girls?" With that, he softly bit his ear.

"Gah! I hope you don't have some strange Muggle disease!" Malfoy jumped back.

"Boys! Boys!" McGonagall said as she strode to the center of the room. "I'll have none of that rough housing here or where we are going." She looked around the room, "Oh dear me, where is Professor Lupin. He said he would take the first group."

"Here I am, Minerva. I guess the rest are still getting ready?" Professor Lupin looked at Harry, "New look? Have you finally found your rebellious stage?"

Harry groaned as he heard the comments from his favorite professor. "I thought I was rebelling from the time I got here, Moony. Isn't that what Snuffles use to say?" Harry couldn't help but put that barb in. He didn't feel like being teased about his clothes by his second godfather.

Professor Lupin shook his head, "I don't know what I am going to do with you sometimes, Cub."

"Cub? Can we say teacher's pet?" came the snide remark from the blond. His goonies behind him laughed.

"Can I make a potion up your arse, Professor Snape? Please I always wanted to," Harry replied before Lupin gave him the look.

Malfoy and his gang walked out of the front door ahead of the other students milling around the hallway. Harry stopped to admire the view that presented itself. Draco was wearing a black mesh see through shirt that clung to his chest. You could see the silver hoops in his nipples looking innocent. Harry's mouth watered wanting to taste them. The skintight leather pants hugged his hips and showed just the top of his silver thong. Harry could not say for a fact that it was a thong, but he just knew and the sight tempted him beyond reason.

Harry licked his lips just as he decided to do something rash. Hermione tried to stop him, knowing of his crush on Malfoy, but he only winked at her. He walked up to Malfoy and slapped his ass. "If I'm the skater are you the biker? Can I ride your bike sometime?" he asked innocently and continued walking outside. He smirked as he heard a "Potter" yelled behind him.

The trip to the skating rink was uneventful. The first group of students included three Ravenclaw, all the Hufflepuffs, the Slytherin posse, and the two Gryffindors. Harry was not the least bit worried. Hermione and Harry had a seat in the back of the bus. The bus was created to shuttle the students from Hogwarts to the rink and back. There were two buses and four chaperones. The first bus held Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall, who apparently tried to get out of the trip but was denied by the Headmaster.

When the bus arrived at the skating rink, the students walked calmly into the new environment. Most of the students that were on the first bus were Pureblooded and had not been in the Muggle world. Harry and Hermione both walked confidently to the doors of the rink. They were the first ones in and began to lace their skates up quickly.

The music playing was a dance beat. Without waiting for the others, they took each other's hand, skated onto the floor, and began to skate around the circle. Harry turned around and began to skate backwards. Hermione feeling the music and remembering all of her skating lessons from years ago began to dance as she skated around the rink. Harry matched her move for move. As the song ended, they both stepped up onto the carpeted area and sat down on the first bench. They were surrounded by the entire seventh year class.

"That is what you beginners will _not_ be trying today," Professor Lupin said as he led a handclap.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, Harry. Why didn't you two tell me you could skate?" Ron asked flustered.

"It wasn't really important, now was it Ron?" Hermione asked. "I do believe I could use a drink. What about you, Harry?"

Harry grinned. This was payback for the weeks of torture they listened to. "Um, sure, Hermione. Let's go get a soda." He laughed with Hermione as they skated to the concession stand. Ron was definitely flustered that he didn't know that Hermione could skate. "You know, you should have told me that you could skate. We could have worked out a routine to really shock them."

Hermione laughed. They watched as their classmates slowly took to the skating rink floor. Ron created a massive dog pile right as he got onto the floor. Malfoy had managed to escape the pile, but was skating somewhat shakily around the edge of the floor.

Harry and Hermione soon stepped back onto the floor and skated around, playing tag with each other, jumping over fallen friends. Suddenly a slow song came on and everyone was told to clear the floor, unless you had a partner.

Hermione took pity on Ron and skated over to him. She took his hand and began to lead him around the floor slowly.

Harry noticed that Malfoy was still on the far side of the rink, so he skated over to him and surprised him by taking him in his arms. He skated slowly backwards with his hands on Malfoy's hips.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, Potter," he muttered trying to maintain his balance.

"You know you want to excel at this; that is why you haven't left the floor yet. Why not let me show you?" Harry asked softly as strands of Almost Paradise were heard through the rink.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked impatiently.

"I have the experience to show you what you need to know. For now, just put your arms around my shoulders and let me lead you around. Make all of those other girls jealous that I'm out here with you and not them," he winked at Malfoy.

"Potter, what are you trying to pull?"

He smiled innocently, "Why nothing, Draco. Nothing at all."

Harry began to sing the words to the old song as they skated around the rink. Draco was becoming braver in his steps. He quickly forgot that he was learning to skate and gazed into the green eyes in front of him.

"You confuse me," he said.

"What?"

"You confuse me. Just when I think you are one thing, you go and change into something else."

"I'm only being me tonight, Draco. For what it is worth, I'm all yours tonight," he said into Draco's ears as he pulled him closer.

Draco gazed into the emerald orbs and decided to throw caution to the wind. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a slow kiss. When he pulled back he smiled, "I guess that means I can be me for once."

Harry's lips tingled as he nodded his head. "You can always be yourself around me. I think I like this side of you." He bent his head down and kissed Draco again.

They ignored the catcalls from the sidelines and continued skating. The love song ended and the DJ immediately brought the music up again. The two boys could hear strands of Lollipop (Candyman) by Aqua flowing through the speakers. Harry sang the words softly to Draco. Neither of them pulled apart as the rest of the school bombarded the floor. They were quite content where they were.

Fashion accessories and tips courtesy of Hot Topic and lj userhdotp


End file.
